Thundercats a white lioness
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A girl from another dimension of earth comes to third earth. She was originally going to a costume slumber party being held by one of her friends and she was going as a white lioness. Then something strange happens.
1. Chapter 1

_A girl from another dimension of earth comes to third earth. She was originally going to a costume slumber party being held by one of her friends and she was going as a white lioness. Then something strange happens._

chapter 1

Hannah had finished putting on her costume. She lives with her father's best friend and wife after the accident that occurred when she was 8 years old ten years ago. "Hannah you better hurry up you don't want to be late." called a voice.

"Okay Margret." Hannah said.

She was already. "I'll see you tomorrow." she said hugging her adopted family.

"Okay be good." Margret said.

Hannah was now outside she had her bag and was all packed. On her way there she saw an old man who had fallen and street thugs were trying to rob him. "Hey! Leave that old man alone." she said rushing over.

"Look a tough chick in costume," a thug said.

Then Hannah kicked them and began hitting them when they tried to attack her. The thugs ran off. "I guess I should of told you never mess with a girl who is a black belt in karate." She said dusting off her hands.

She helped the old man to his feet.

"Thank you some much, Hannah." the old man said.

"How do you know my name?" Hannah asked.

"I am not a human but a projection by magic, my name is Jaga." he said.

"Where is this projection magic come from Jaga?" Hannah asked.

"From another dimension of of earth called third earth." Jaga said.

"Why are you here?" Hannah asked.

"To bring you home," Jaga said.

"Home you mean I'm from that world?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, soon you'll discover more about you and your past than you will ever know." Jaga said.

There was a flash of light. Hannah and the old man were gone.

Later Hannah woke up and found herself in front of a gate to a city. "Where am I?" she asked.

She looked at the necklace she had and remembered the name on the back of it. It is Liosia. She figured if she was from here that must be her real name she knew she now had to use it.

When she looked in to some water she saw she was a real white lioness and had long light caramel blonde hair. She saw she now longer had the tail from her costume. She was really shocked. She was even wearing some light yellow clothes.

"Whoa," she said.

Then she saw the city. "I might as well going maybe I can find some help." she said. She remembered what Jaga had said and hoped whoever was in this city could help her. She went in and saw so many cats. "Wow quite a few cats here." she said.

Everyone was looking at her. They never seen a white lioness before. A couple of guards came over. "Halt." they said.

She immediately stopped. "Who are you and why are you here?" one of them asked.

"I'm Liosia, and I don't know how I got here all I remember is a bright flash and waking up at the front gate to the city." she said.

"We need to take her to the palace the king will have Jaga explain it." one of the guards said.

The other guard grabbed her arm. "Come with us." he said.

"Hey that hurts! Be careful!" she said.

The guards took her to the palace. "What is going on here?" Claudius asked.

"This young lioness has quite strange story." the guard said.

"Well young lady tell us your story," Claudius said. Two princes were standing there. One was a tiger and the other a lion.

Liosia told them her story from beginning to end about her home dimension, the old man and how she wound up in Thundera. "I promise you I'm telling the truth!" she said.

"She speaks the truth Claudius." said an old cat.

"Are you sure Jaga?" Claudius asked.

"I know her I did some magic and found her there and I knew what she was and she helped me. She is a one of us, so I brought her back here and now she will find out more about herself and culture than she will ever know." Jaga said.

"She's a lioness I can see that," Tygra said.

"I never seen a white one before." Lion-o said.

"She is probably from one of the other Lion kingdoms." Claudius said.

"You think so?" Liosia asked.

"I think so, but until we find where you are from you are welcome to stay in the palace." Claudius said. "Lion-o will be your guide and guardian here. Don't go any where with out him." he said.

"Thank you." Liosia said. "I will try not to be a burden." she said.

Lion-o showed Liosia her room. Then servants came in. "Claudius ordered that you have some new clothes rather than your torn old ones." the servant said.

"I am truly grateful." Liosia said.

Lion-o left the room while the servants help Liosia dress. Then he came back in. "You look great." Lion-o said. He saw her arm. "Hey where did you that bruise?" he asked.

"It's nothing when the guards took me to the palace one them grabbed me little too hard." she said.

"Well that is something I won't tolerate." Lion-o said. "I don't think my father will tolerate it either." he said. He grabbed Liosia's hand and took to his father.

"Is something wrong son?" Claudius asked.

"Yes look at Liosia's left arm." Lion-o said.

Claudius looked and saw the bruise. "How did that happen?" he asked her.

"When the guards took me to the palace one of them grabbed my arm kind of rough." she said.

"Well that was uncalled for," Claudius said. "Get the guards that brought Liosia in." he said.

The two guards came in. "Yes sir?" they said.

"Which one of you grabbed Liosia's left arm?" Claudius asked.

"Me, why?" one the guards said.

"She now has a bruise, you shouldn't handle anyone that you bring to the palace so roughly." Claudius said.

"We were worried might run away," the guard stated.

"I wouldn't have done that I was raise to respect the legal system and it's authorities so if you needed me to come a long to the palace I would have come without resist." Liosia said.

"I want you to apologize," Claudius said.

The guard came up. "I'm sorry I grabbed you so roughly by the arm." he said.

"It's okay don't worry about it," she said.

The guard smiled.

"You don't seem to mind being bruised by someone has happened before?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I use to get bruises all the time in martial arts class." Liosia said.

"I see," Lion-o said.

Later Grune had returned. The cats had a celebration. Liosia had the sneaking suspicion that some thing bad was going to happen.

Liosia was right the lizard army attack and Grune was a traitor. Liosia saw that Claudius was about to be attacked she took a rock and threw it. It threw Panthro of balance and cause Claudius to fall.

"Are you alright?" Liosia asked him.

"I'm fine thanks to you." Claudius said.

Lion-o, Tygra, Liosia and Claudius soon found themselves locked up. Lion-o found a key in the food.

They got out and helped Jaga and Cheetara. Claudius gave Lion-o the sword and Claw shield. Jaga touched it with his staff. Jaga gave Liosia some healing tonic. "Liosia that is the tonic of the sunrise orchid it can one drop cure anything. So be careful with it and use it wisely so use it if you think it is absolutely necessary." he said.

"I will," Liosia and they ran out with Jaga staying behind.

The next day they were going through the wreckage. "Guys over here." Liosia said. There was a cat who was still alive pinned under some rubble. Everyone lifted the rubble off her. Liosia used the tonic to cure the injuries.

"Thank you, my name is Pumyra." she said.

"Nice to meet you," Liosia said.

"You all go I'll find the survivors and help them." Claudius said.

"I'll stay and try to help you find the survivors," Pumyra said.

"Good then it's settled," Claudius said.

Liosia and the others headed out.

They met the real Panthro along the way.

In the forest of magi oar Viragor gave Cheetara a new staff and Liosia a bow. "This bow is full of great magic just as the staff." Viragor said.

"I promise I will use it wisely." Liosia said.

After obtaining the spirit stone it was time to head out again.

They found the tiger village where they met Tygra's biological father. Once night fell Javan ordered everyone to get in inside their homes. As it turned out a monster was plaguing the village since Tygra was a baby. It seemed to be after something.

It was after Tygra. Tygra using his head knocked the creature into the far wall of the cave where it got impaled and died.

The tigers cheered. Javan told him the reason why he gave him to Claudius it was to keep him safe.

It was time to head out.

Now it was off to the next city to gather supplies.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Shortly after meeting up with Pumyra in dog city and befriending Dobo they went to Mount Plun-darr to free the cat slaves.

Once freeing the slaves they ran into Mum-Ra. "Choose emotion or power." Mum-Ra said.

"Lion-o you get the sword I'll help Pumyra," Liosia said.

But it was too late Mum-Ra took took the sword.

After that they had to go out back to dog city to get Wilykit and Wilykat.

That night as the other Thundercats slept Liosia had a dream.

 _She saw her parents, "We can't wait to see you when you come home our dear princess. We are nearby you will soon see us after you get the next stone.' Her mother said._

 _"You mean you're alive?" Liosia asked._

 _"Yes our dear Liosia we can't wait to see you we had returned here when you were eight. We're sorry we left you." her father said._

 _"I can't wait to see you." Liosia said._

 _"Neither can we." her parents said._

The next day Liosia told the others her dream. "Maybe it's not a dream but a vision." Cheetara said.

"Yes maybe," Liosia said.

Lion-o would sometimes try to impress Liosia. He would try yo give her flowers and other stuff. Liosia was impressed and thought Lion-o was very kind, brave and noble. She couldn't help but fall in love with him.

They met up with Wilykit and Wilykat then made it to Avaista.

"This place is neat." Liosia said.

Vultaire who they made friends with betrayed them and took the tech stone and gave it to Mum-Ra. Liosia used her tonic to treat some of the wounded.

Everyone was shocked. Then a white lion came up. "Liosia, your name is Liosia?" the lion said.

"Yes it is." Liosia said.

"I am from the kingdom of Starrina, your parents heard you were back and sent me to find you." he said.

"Why?" Liosia asked.

"Because they want you to come home soon princess." the lion said.

"PRINCESS?!" everyone said.

"Yes Liosia is the princess of Starrina." the lion said.

"I didn't know," Liosia said.

"Of course considering what had happened." the lion said. "Come we need to head to Starrina." he said.

During the journey to Starrina Liosia wondered what the future held.

Sometimes she wondered if it was because her parents wanted her to marry a prince such as Lion-o and there were other things she thought of too.

They saw the gates of Starrina. "Welcome to Starrina everyone." the lion said. "The royals from other lion kingdoms are here." he said.

"Really?" Liosia asked.

"When they heard the princess was returning your parents called for a party and invited the royals over for the party. Even king Claudius of Thundera is here." the lion said.

"That great," Liosia said.

A couple of white lions came up. These lions looked familiar.

"Carston is she here?" the lion asked.

"Yes Sire." Carston said.

They saw Liosia. "Liosia," they couple said.

"Mom, dad!" Liosia said she hugged her parents.

Then her parents introduced themselves.

"I'm King Leonos, and this my wife Queen Lenora." Leonos said.

"Nice to meet you." Lion-o said.

Claudius came up and greeted his son.

After the party was over Leonos talked to his daughter. "Tomorrow we are having a specail ball and you will meet and dance with all the available princes from the other lion kingdoms. Then over the next couple of days you will spend time with each of them and they will court you. Then you will choose one of them to marry out of the princes." her father said.

"So they are my suitors." Liosia said.

The next day the servants got Liosia ready for the ball.

She sat at her throne as crowned princess of Starrina and stood up then all princes came up one by one. "Prince Leonar of Covantos," the herald said. Leonar was very handsome he had a black mane and big brown eyes. He looked very strong and brave too. He kissed her hand and moved on.

"Prince Clawdon of Estal," the herald said.

Clawdon was quite handsome too he had a bright orange mane and hazel eyes. He looked strong but he seemed be trying to read the book he had too. He kissed the Liosia's hand and moved on.

"Prince Rodernous of Veorn." the herald said.

Rodernous was very handsome as well his mane was blonde and had brilliant green eyes that a girl could get lost in. He looked strong like the others and his smile was incredible. But he seemed to fixed his mane as he came up. He kissed Liosia's hand and moved on.

"Prince Lion-o of Thundera." the herald said.

It was Lion-o turn he greeted her. Liosia loved everything about Lion-o who she had gotten to know over the passed few months. His red mane and blue eyes, he was amazing. He was strong and kind hearted. He kissed her hand and moved on.

"and finally Prince Stephon of Oronus." the herald said.

Stephon was very handsome. He had this dark brown mane and these deep brown eyes. He was very muscular and looked extremely brave. He kissed Liosia's hand and moved on.

Now it was time for Liosia to dance with the princes. She first danced with Stephon he danced nicely but he jerk his arms a lot. "It looks like he's trying to fly like the Feliner." Tygra said.

"Tygra don't be rude." Cheetara scolded.

Next Liosia danced with Clawdon. He was very nice but he kept stepping on her feet. "Ow," she said.

"Sorry," he said.

Then she began to dance with Leonar. He was very good at dancing but he was bit tense. "Loose up," Liosia said.

She started to dance with Rodernous he was an excellent dancer. He was very smooth. "You are just like a swan on a lake so graceful." he said.

"Thank you," she said.

Now she began to dance with Lion-o they were enjoying it. Lion-o was very good. It was amazing she felt like she was flying.

Soon after the dancing. The fathers and mothers of the princes began argue that there son was the best match for the princess.

"My Leonar is perfect," said the king of Covantos.

"No my, Clawdon is perfect!" said the king of Estal his queen agreed.

"No my, Rodernous is perfect!" said the king of Veorn and his queen agreed.

"No my, Stephon is perfect!" said the king of Oronus and his queen agreed.

"No my, Lion-o is perfect!" Claudius said. Tygra agreed with his adopted father.

"I think Liosia would be a perfect couple with any of the princes." Pumyra said.

Over the next couple of days the young princess began to court her she spent time with each of them. Leonar was very nice he loved to practice his hand to hand skills. He also had good manners and answered to the point.

Then there was Clawdon. He was very well read and preferred his books and studies to fighting. He answered her questions with ease and tended to give long winded answers.

When she spent time with Stephon. He preferred marchnoke back riding to anything. He enjoyed it and loved being near the creatures. He had strong fondness for the creatures of the planet. He answered Liosia questions honestly.

Spending time with Rodernous was different. He seemed intent on talking about history mostly his family's history. He was a skilled swordsman and very strong. But his answers to her questions seemed rehearsed.

Liosia enjoyed her time with Lion-o so they began to talk and got to know each other and fell even deeper in love.

A couple of days later each of the princes had a proposal gift for her and if she chose them she would get the gift. Liosia had to think about it. Lion-o could see many of the other princes were very good looking and skilled. He figured Liosia would chose one of them and not him.

Lion-o had a heavy heart when he thought of that.

The next day it was time for Liosia to choose.

"Liosia choose the one you want to marry." her father said.

Liosia new who she wanted. "I've decided." Liosia said.

"Well tell us who do you want?" Rodernous asked.

Lion-o was worried about the answer.

"Lion-o." Liosia said.

Lion-o gasped and he went up to her. "Me you want me?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I love you." Liosia said.

"I love you too." Lion-o said.

Liosia and Lion-o then shared a kiss. The other princes knew the princess had made her decision. There were other kingdoms that had princesses.

"Once Mum-Ra is defeated we'll prepare for your wedding." Leonos said.

Claudius came over and smiled. "Now Thundera and Starrina will be joined." he said.

"Yes they will I hope my daughter will be happy in Thundera." Leonos said.

Lion-o gave Liosia his proposal gift. It was a bracelet. "Thank you," she said then hugged him.

They gained the other two stones and Lion-o and Liosia combined the power of the sword and bow and it destroyed Mum-Ra. Everyone cheered a new time of peace has come.

The cities and towns that were destroyed were rebuilt and it took a couple of short months to finish with all the animals help. Now this was the gate way to a golden age.

Now it was time to plan the wedding.

To be continued.

Up next the wedding!


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o and Liosia were planning their wedding. Everyone was getting ready. This wedding was going to be a big event. All the animals were coming to this big event. So this moment was going to be shared with all their allies.

Liosia's wedding dress was very beautiful and elegant.

Lion-o's suite made him look like a strapping young man.

Lion-o made his brother Tygra his best man. While Cheetara was the maid of honor. Wilykit was the flower girl while Wilykat was the ring bearer. Panthro watched from the sidelines.

The big day had arrived. Liosia woke up bright and early. Everyone helped her get ready. She looked so beautiful. Her mother came in. "Oh my daughter you are so beautiful." she said.

"Thanks mom." Liosia said.

She was very excited.

Lion-o got ready himself. His suite was done up very nicely. "You look very handsome little brother." Tygra said.

"Thank Tygra," Lion-o said.

Now Lion-o was at the altar. He was waiting for his bride. Liosia came in her father was walking her down the aisle. Lion-o was amazed she looked so beautiful in her wedding dress. He felt his heart flutter and his heart began to sing.

Liosia saw Lion-o. He looked very handsome. She didn't know how to describe how she felt when she saw him. But he was absolutely amazing.

Her father gave her to Lion-o and the couple stood together.

Everyone sat down.

"Friends we a gathered her today to celebrate the union of this couple." the preacher said. "Lion-o repeat after me." he said.

 _You are my light_

 _You're my sun to my moon_

 _You're my spring to winter_

 _You are my heart_

 _The apple of my eye_

 _Promise strength, love, devotion and protection_

 _I vow to love you without end_

 _I promise to share my throne until I die_

 _I will continue to love you no matter what_

 _No matter how big a storm or trail_

 _I am your's and you are mine_

The preacher turned to Liosia. "Liosia repeat after me," he said.

 _You are my strength_

 _You're the moon to my sun_

 _You're my winter to spring_

 _You are my heart_

 _My one true love_

 _Promise love, care, hope and loyalty_

 _I vow to make my love true_

 _I promise to share my throne until I die_

 _I will continue to love you no matter what_

 _No matter how dark the night or fight_

 _I am your's and you are mine_

"May we have the rings?" the preacher asked.

Tygra gave him the rings. Lion-o slipped the ring on Liosia's wedding ring finger and Liosia slip the other on Lion-o's.

"Lion-o do you take Liosia as your wife and queen?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Liosia do you take Lion-o as your husband and king?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Liosia said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." the preacher said. "You may kiss the bride." he said.

Lion-o and Liosia kissed passionately. Everyone started to cheer.

The celebration now really began. Lion-o and Liosia gave each other a sip of cider and fed each other the cake.

Now it was time for the happy couple to go on their honeymoon. This was a very happy day.

The happy couple climb on the carriage and road off to their honeymoon.

The end.


End file.
